Learning of Death
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: This is the story of Chiriko's thought's as he dies.


Learning of Death  
  
  
I stare blankly into the eyes of my friends and fellow Seishi. Words come to my mouth but speaking is much harder.   
  
"Go Miaka you must stop the ceremony to summon Seriyu, please for me and the others." Talking was so hard, it hurt so much. I know it was hard for Chichiri, Tamahome and Miaka to leave me knowing that I'm dying, but they had to and eventually forced themselves to.   
  
"Go bye Miaka...My Miko", were my final words to her.  
  
Oh Miaka, you were the one I had to protect no matter what. It was my duty as a Suzaku warrior. I achieved my goal, you are safe. I know the reason that we're here is because of me. The Ceremony was ruined because I wasn't there in time. I saw the pain in your eyes when you knew it was over that we failed. Please forgive me for being so weak and barely a help at all. Try to keep your kindness and playfulness, something that I lacked due to studies. With those traits you'll do great in life, I swear. Be happy Miaka.  
  
Tamahome, a great fighter. You were always there to protect our Miko. It was something you always did. There was always something missing in your soul though. Maybe the loss of your family which caused you great pain and anguish. Although even with your pain you continued to survive. I envy you, that is a irreplaceable trait and it will always live within you. I wish I could've known you better. Protect Miaka and live with her in peace.  
  
Ah yes, Hotohori. This kingdoms kind leader. You were the gentlest of all of us. Having such a heavy burden at such a young age must have been terrible and lonely. But you beared it and became a hero to your nation of Konan. I know that being the emperor must have been so hard, all those times you wanted to travel with us to protect Miaka but you couldn't because of your rank. The pain in your eyes. I know we have only been able to talk once or twice but it was a pleasure. I hope you find a suitable bride and live your life to it's fullest. Protect your nation no matter what and someday I know, you'll be free.  
  
Now let's see. I know, Nuriko. I remember you being so playful always with a smile and ready to punch drunken bandits into walls. So carefree and your strength. So strong. I wish I was more like you. You may think I'm stupid but when I first met you I could've sworn you were a girl. Little did I know. Then...before I got to know you better you were taken from us. It was you that sacrificed yourself for our Miko. When you died I cried so hard and wished it wasn't true, but now I will follow in your footsteps and join you in heaven.  
  
Next would be Chichiri. I will always remember how funny he was. Although I knew that there was something wrong. Something that happened in the past. I admit that hiding behind a mask is a good way to solve things but you could've shared your pain with us. We would understand. Even though you had that mask I think you did it to help others as well, you knew they didn't want to see your scar. Hmmm...one thing I will never forget about you had to be your use of the words "No Da!". I hope you find happiness and someday are willing to share yore pain. Stay carefree Chichiri.  
  
"Chiriko!" I know that voice, it's Tasuki. That big loud mouth, he could never keep his trap shut or his hands off of sake. Other then that he was a wonderful friend and like a brother to me. He always protected me and shielded me from stuff I didn't need to see. He even let me ride on his back. Well um..until I almost choked him. Sorry Tasuki-chan. He has so much to look forward to even as a mountain bandit. I hope he is very successful in whatever he decides to do in his life. Live well Tasuki, and remember to keep your temper around girls.  
  
Ah...last but not least..my companion Mitsukake. Mitsukake you were always so quiet. I knew something was always on your mind. I knew you were sad you couldn't save your friend Nuriko from the battle with that wolf-man. And now it hurts you that I won't let you heal me. You always gave support when needed and were always ready to protect Miaka. I think you were more like a father to me then anything. I will miss you once I'm gone. Farewell Mitsukake.  
  
~Kuni ga ayaui toki Miko to Seichi Seishi~   
  
...When the kingdom is in danger the Miko and the Seichi Seishi...  
  
~Suzaku Shin o yonde horobi o sukuu~  
  
...Will summon the Suzaku god and save us from ruin...  
  
~Kore ga Kounan oukoku no iitsutae~  
  
...This is the legend of the Konan kingdom...  
  
~Mukushi mukushi kara no iitsutae~  
  
...A ledgend from a long, long time ago...  
  
I will forever more be a Suzaku warrior. Thank you everyone...  
  
  
~-~ I know, kinda depressing. Hope you liked it anyways. Please review and no flames! ~-~ 


End file.
